


Not freaky friday

by CJ99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, SuperCorp, alternate universe kinda, idontknowjustreaditplease, kara is lena lena is kara but only kara is aware, lena Danvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ99/pseuds/CJ99
Summary: “Lena Luthor huh, is that your subtle way of saying you guys are skipping the whole dating thing and just going straight to tying the knot?” she said excitedly with a hint of teasing. “What no.” I couldn’t help but blush.“Why would you say that?” “Right, and it’s very presumptuous of you to assume she would be taking your last name.” My last name what is she talking about?kara wakes up in lena's bed but its actually her bed and shes the only one who knows it isn'torkara wakes up and finds herself living lena's life with a twist what will she do to get back to her realtyfind out
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kara’s POV

“agh why does my head hurt, and is this wait, what am I doing in Lena’s room ?” I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door causing me to turn I wonder where Lena is, this is so wired. As I open the door I see the least likely person I expect.

“Eliza what are you doing here?” I asked confused not that I wasn’t happy to see her I was just confused as to why she would be at Lena’s house. “Hello Kara, she said walking in. “Lena told me you guys patched things up I’m glad.” she said giving me a hug which of course I reciprocated.

“I just wanted to come over before I went back to Midvale, Lena had to go to work really early so we already said our goodbyes.” She smiled “oh okay.” Something was off but I wasn’t sure what. “Kara I’m leaving now I will see you next visit.” She said smiling. With a final hug she was off. 

Okay this is weird I’m at Lena’s house but Eliza said she said her goodbyes before she went to work then why was she knocking at the door maybe I should go see Lena and figure this whole thing out.

I made my way to Lena’s office I was gonna fly but decided against it. As I walked towards her office jess saw me and smiled walking towards me with what looked like coffee.

“Hi, I got your coffee and I’ve canceled your meetings for today as you asked.” She said confusing me. “my meetings? Where is Lena?” well she usually comes through at lunch.

“Lena Luthor comes here at lunch?” now I was even more confused she sold Catco to Andréa so why would she be here at lunch. “Lena Luthor huh, is that your subtle way of saying you guys are skipping the whole dating thing and just going straight to tying the knot?” she said excitedly with a hint of teasing. “What no.” I couldn’t help but blush.

“Why would you say that?” “Right, and it’s very presumptuous of you to assume she would be taking your last name.” my last name what is she talking about?

Your mother is in your office by the way.” my mother? But Eliza said she was going back home.” I said confused “Miss Luthor are you okay.” What did she just call me okay something is seriously wrong and I don’t know what.

“Kara?” she said with concern. “Yeah so what is it that Lena does again?” I asked already knowing what the answer might be. “She’s a reporter at Catco worldwide media and of course CEO as well.” She said catching me off-guard.

“Wait CEO?” of course she is the CEO she’s brilliant smart talented and focused, wait am I still supergirl or is Lena? Does supergirl even exist? Okay let me try and use my powers.

I listened in to a conversation on the 3rd floor. Okay so I still have my powers jess was saying something but I was too in my head at the moment.

“Jess I’m gonna go into le.. I mean my office now okay” she just nodded saying she’s here if I need her I walked into the office and there she was Lillian Luthor

Hello Kara dear. ”she said in Lillian like fashion. Come on Kara think like Lena what would Lena say wait what if this Lillian isn’t like the other. “Kara what happened have you lost your words, maybe we should get you a tutor or replacement can’t have the family company run to the ground based off incompetence.” she said in such a Lillian way. Lena has to go through this, this is how Lena grew up.

“Mother, what is it you want this time your golden child not giving you enough attention?” I said trying to do that elegant low-key insult Lena would do. “Kara don’t rumble it’s unbecoming.” You’re unbecoming I thought to myself.

“Well mother if you would get to the point of your visit.” I said raising my eyebrow as Lena would or at least trying to and then walking over to a table to pour a cup of scotch.

“This early having a drink you know there is nothing attractive about alcoholism honey.” she said mockingly. “As much as I do love our quality mother daughter time I have a lot on my plate so I suggest you reach your point mother.” Is she was gonna be snarky I was gonna be even snarkier.

“Right well I need you to fly over to Paris” she said stoically wait does she mean plain or like with my powers wait why would I even be going their “mother I have no time to arrange a plane to take me to Paris which why am I going?” that should work “plane what are you talking about, Kara theatrics should stay in the theater just fly their tomorrow at 5 and meet me back here right after same place as last time.” She said and then got up to leave before I could ask anymore.

I don’t know what to do I can’t even talk to Alex because she isn’t even my sister in this universe. Lex isn’t even an option the only person I can trust is Lena “Jess I’m heading over to Catco.” I said walking out if my office heading to the elevator “okay Miss Luthor.” She said smirking what was that about.

I made it into the building and things seemed to be the same I wonder if Winn still works here I made it to our floor and as I got out I saw her she was talking to snapper explaining something about editing sooner wait so she isn’t my Lena … I mean the Lena from my universe…I mean my um where I come from ill just go talk to her.

So it’s like freaky Friday but I’m aware of the change maybe it’s the anti-monitor Lex could be behind this. “Lena I need to tell you something that might seem odd or crazy even but I need to know you believe me and have my back.” I said calmly trying to see any trace of distrust on her face but there was none “Of course always.” She responded easily.


	2. Chapter 2

. “Lena I need to tell you something that might seem odd or crazy even but I need to know you believe me and have my back.” I said calmly trying to see any trace of distrust on her face but there was none “Of course always.” She responded easily.

“Okay, first how much do you know about quantum entanglement?” I asked referencing to a previous conversation we had if this Lena was even half as smart as my Lena we could figure this out. “Actually a lot, I was going to do a project in it but I needed to take over Catco.” She answered easily. “Why?” she asked confused.

Well it’s a long story, your office?” I asked gesturing towards Cat’s old office. “yeah.” She said smiling Rao she’s beautiful.

“Right so.” I basically explained everything from the when I joined Catco to the first crisis to this recent one and everything after without leaving a single detail out. when I was done she commented.

“So this could be four very different scenarios. One this is the book and your brother who is actually my brother is responsible, but with the way you described him it’s not likely. Two you stated that the multiverse is gone and only one is left with that I could speculate that your friends the time travelers reset history but somehow you have the memory.” That I hadn’t even thought of the legends or even Barry.

“Three this could be a different universe and you were wrong about their only being one left, its possible frequencies changed so you wouldn’t find them until you adgested it which you possibly have accidentally.”

“And the fourth” I asked curious. “This could all be a dream I might still be home and boom I’m awake.” “But I’m certain it’s not a dream.” I said truthfully “and I believe you I was just giving the author of this book an out _.”_

 ** _What do you mean an out?_** **”** **well a lot doesn’t add up here like if I’m Lena as Kara how did I end up with the Danvers, does Alex work for the DEO? The main reason she was recruited was because Kara lived with the Danvers. Also in what universe am I cat grants assistant**?” **“ _I don’t know it’s a book let the readers enjoy the content, besides the show has bigger plot holes why can’t I have a few?”_ “I guess you’re right, go on.” _“Of course I am, I am the writer get it cause right write. I’ll just get back to the story.”_**

“So what do we do how do I get back to my earth?” I asked worried this could be hard but I had to get back home.” “Kara don’t worry we will figure it out and luckily in this universe Alex majored in quantum mechanics as well as medicine, but she’s in Seattle right now but I can call her. “She said taking out her phone after about thirty minutes she hung up.

“Okay we need to build a quantum portal to get you back to your reality we can do it at my lab.” She said heading out “you coming?” she asked when she was by the door. “yeah.” I almost stuttered

We headed to her lab which wasn’t that far from her house which surprisingly wasn’t mine so this was no mirror universe. When we got to the lab she immediately went to work I wasn’t sure how to help but I was curious about something.

“Lena I have a question for you, you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” I really needed to know how similar these realities are. “Go ahead Kara.” She said still working on the quantum portal.

“Well it’s something Eliza said when she came to visit.” All she did was mumble mmhh making me continue. “Well she said you two fixed things and I don’t know…. um did I also keep the supergirl secret from you in this reality or was it something else?” I asked hoping I didn’t cross a line.

“Well honestly from what you’ve told me Kara it doesn’t really make scene when you said you kept it a secret to protect her.” I raised my brow wondering where she was going with this.

“look all am saying is from what you explained your Lena was already in danger just by being a Luthor from which you saved her most of the time.” She said still working on my way home.

“The other thing that doesn’t add up is she worked with you as supergirl so why not just tell her if she was working with you in the first place, I mean besides your toxic friend James ruining the opportunity you had plenty of time before that.” She said still working on the machine.

“What? no I went through time trying to…” “Fix it, yes.” she interrupted but that was one reality she is working with you now so how is it different?” what was she “i.. I.. wait what do you mean James is toxic?” I can’t believe that almost slipped passed me as soon as I asked that she stopped working on the portal and looked at me in disbelief.

“Seriously you don’t see it?” she asked almost shocked “James is a great friend.” I defended. what was she getting at?

“Yes, when things are going his way.” Just as I was about to interrupt she put her hand up stopping me.

“Ok let’s look at it from the beginning, he was sent by your cuzen to spy on you or ‘ _keep you safe’_.” she put in quotes.

“Which I believe you were more capable of, he constantly made you have self-doubt when you were starting out, he literally said he was going to make you see Lena as ‘ _the villain she is’_ based off her last name.” she said making a point. "he constantly got angry when you defended her and when she saved Catco by buying it he got angry that she wanted to be involved" she had another point.

“Then he dated her and then when you were in a weak moment because kryptonite is a big thing for you which is understandable, you asked him to spy on Lena to see if she had it, but instead of talking you out of it or just saying no he chose to stop mid-way and then tell her you sent him there.” she paused for a beat.

“And he did do it knowing it would cause a rift between you two. And then after she tries to help him he basically tells this sweat insecure woman with clear trauma from her family’s manipulativeness and luck of love that she. ‘ _doesn’t understand what love is’_.” She used air quotes once again.

“Then breaks up with her knowing she has abandonment issues, then leaves to go become Mayer or whatever. But hey as long as he has a nice smile right it’s all good.” I was at a loss.

“Well … when you put it like that anyone can sound bad.” I tried to protest she just turned back to work more on the portal and was silent for a while until she said. “She was on red kryptonite she started taking it as a way not to feel her emotions and did and said something I wasn’t ready for, or even expected.” She said nothing else after.

.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this i just had a spontaneous idea  
> if you're not feeling the first persons pov we i can change to 3rd let me know


End file.
